After the Collapse (coda)
by LoveReid
Summary: This is a very late coda for episode 4x19. Some drama and McDanno bromance because we all need some in our lives. After the building collapse, Danny wasn't as fine as he thought and ends up in the hospital in bad shape. Angst ensues!


So this is actually a coda to 4x19 (which was my fave of the season) that I wrote a while ago but a lot of other writers that I love wrote such good ones and I was intimidated to post this (blush). I miss the show and my boys though so I edited it and decided to post it now. Some McDanno bromance with a touch of angst and maybe a little fluff you know the usual!

Hope you guys like it!

***********************h50******************

Danny moaned and threw the covers off of himself before getting slowly out of bed. He glanced at Amber who was still sleeping soundly before shuffling his aching body towards the kitchen.

He wiped the sweat from his overly hot forehead and shivered. How was it possible to be so cold and so hot at the same time? How is that even fair?

Danny pulled the fridge open and moaned again as the activity pulled painfully at his ribs, and who could forget the newly stitched hole in his side. If he was being honest, he hadn't been feeling so great since they pulled him out the rubble. Even with the painkillers, he was still feeling sick and woozy but he didn't want to worry Amber or Grace, god knows he had done enough of that already today. Besides, a building had just collapsed on him. He wasn't exactly supposed to be feeling like he just had a relaxing day at the spa.

He pushed the door closed and gasped as his vision started blacking out suddenly and the water pitcher slid out of his grip, smashing to hundreds of pieces on the kitchen floor.

"Danny?!" He heard someone shout at the same time as a concerned, "DANNO!"

He didn't remember much after that.

****************************H50***************

Steve gave a long heavy sigh as he finally climbed into his Silverado. What better way to end this nightmare of a day than to spend two hours explaining to the cops why he was in an empty office with a dead ex-CIA agent that had apparently tried to blow him and his partner up.

He pulled his cell phone out of the glove compartment and a bad feeling immediately settled itself in his stomach. 8 missed calls and 6 voicemails from Grace, Kono, Chin, Cath and Grover. Something was definitely wrong.

Steve listened to the latest voicemail and felt dread rush through him as he heard Grace's sobs and frantic voices talking in the background.

"Uncle S-s-steve!" She sobbed out. "Where are y-you? Something's wrong! Danno-"

The voicemail cut off suddenly as the phone started buzzing again. Steve quickly answered it and placed it to his ear.

"Chin?" He practically barked. "What the hell is going on? Where are Danny and Grace?"

"Where have you been Steve?!" Chin asked frantically. "Danny's in the hospital and we're all here waiting for news. Grace is nearly inconsolable we need you here brah!"

"What?!" Steve shouted, throwing his car into gear and speeding towards Hawaii Medical Center. "I'm on my way now man, what the hell happened?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here Steve just hurry!" Chin replied before hanging up.

He pushed down on the gas hard, not needing to be told twice.

*********************************H50************

Steve had barely made it two steps out of the elevator when he heard a desperate cry of "UNCLE STEVE!"

He immediately had his arms full of a sobbing Grace and he hugged her tightly. He easily scooped her up and walked towards his team plus Grover and Amber.

Rubbing Grace's back, he looked at the worried faces around him and immediately got to business.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know..." Amber said nervously. "I woke up when I heard a crash and ran into the kitchen. Danny was lying unconscious on the floor and he was burning up. But... But he was fine! I swear Steve when we went to bed everything was fine. He was saying something about a trip to Maui and how sorry he was about today. I don't know what happened!"

"Is Danno going to die Uncle Steve?" Grace whispered in his ear.

Steve immediately sat down in a chair and looked Grace in the eye. "Of course not Gracie!" He said, praying his partner wouldn't make a liar out of him. "Your dad is too tough and stubborn for that! He'd never leave you. Who would beat up all your boyfriends?"

Grace laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So he's going to be okay?" She asked.

"He'd better be or I'm gonna beat him up," Steve replied with a smile.

"I would never let you beat up Danno, Uncle Steve. You better watch out, dad says I have a mean right cross!" Grace replied with a very Danny-esque smirk on her face.

"That's my girl!" Steve said proudly. "Can you stay with Aunt Kono for me while I go find a doctor to talk to?"

Grace looked at him nervously for a second before nodding slowly.

"You're the best Grace!" Steve said. He quickly shot a glance at Kono and she came to take Grace's hand.

"Why don't we go see what kind of snacks they have here Grace?" She said. "You must be hungry."

Steve watched Grace walk off with Kono before turning to Chin. "How long have you guys been here? Have you heard any news?" He asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Almost two hours," Chin replied. "Amber called us from the ambulance. Nobody's been out to talk to us yet."

Steve nodded. "That's more than long enough. I'm going to find a doctor to talk to. Somebody had better tell me something. Now."

Amber watched her new boyfriends best friend walk away with a curious look on her face. "He's not very patient is he?" She asked.

"You have no idea," Grover replied with a snort.

"And here I thought Danny was exaggerating," Amber replied. "He is a bit of a drama queen."

Catherine laughed. "I think I like you Amber," she said.

Amber smiled at her.

They all looked up as Steve stormed over to them a few moments later with a scared looking nurse in tow.

"That didn't take long..." Grover said.

"I can be very convincing," Steve replied, turning towards the nurse. "Now can you please tell us what's going on with Detective Daniel Williams?"

"He was brought in unconscious and unresponsive," the nurse replied timidly. "I spoke to his doctor a little while ago and he said Mr. Williams had contracted a severe infection in his side from a fresh wound. Luckily he's not septic but he was close to it. Do you have any idea how that happened?"

"We were in a building collapse today," Steve replied guiltily, his heart nearly stopping at the thought of sepsis taking Danny from them, just as it had taken the lives of many soldiers he had served with in his SEAL days. "He had a piece of rebar stuck in his side. It wasn't in long. I took it out and used a peroxide cleaner to disinfect it... I thought it worked..."

The nurse nodded. "Sometimes these things happened after the fact. If it was in any longer it may have been much worse."

"Is he going to be alright?" Steve asked impatiently. "Can I see him?"

"I believe I can answer that," a doctor replied, stepping up to the group. "I'm Dr. Kapu, I've been treating Detective Williams."

"How is he?" Steve demanded, not in the mood for formalities.

"It was close. A few more hours and we would be having a very different conversation, but he's alright," the doctor replied, clearly not intimidated by Steve's brashness. "He's sleeping for now. We have him on an IV of wide spectrum antibiotics to combat the infection. He'll be hooked up to it for at least the next 24-36 hours but we should be able to release him after that."

Steve nodded and let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Not today, he assured himself. Not any time soon if he had anything to say about it, but definitely not today.

"Can we see him?" Amber asked.

"I can allow two of you in but I'm afraid he needs his rest and isn't up for a party right now," Dr. Kapu replied.

Steve looked up as Grace and Kono rejoined them. "Can you make that two and half Doc?" He asked. "Squirt here wants to see her dad."

"Is he okay?" Grace said immediately. "I can see him?"

"He's gonna be fine Gracie," Steve assured her.

The doctor sighed before nodding hesitantly. "Two and a half," he agreed."The rest of you can come back during visiting hours tomorrow. And he is to be left sleeping. I mean it Commander. I know all about you and your 'I do what I want' demeanor but if you interfere with my patients care, don't think for a second I won't have you escorted out."

"Right Doc," Steve replied, clearly chastised.

Grover and Chin were biting back smirks while Cath, Kono and Amber were barely hiding their laughter.

"Room 308," Dr. Kapu said.

"Thanks Doc," Steve replied before turning back to everyone.

"We'll be back tomorrow brah," Chin said.

"Tell him he's in for it for scaring us like that when he wakes up boss," Kono added.

"I know he doesn't like me all that much but I'll come see him later tomorrow anyway," Grover said. "I got you to like me I figure it's only a matter of time before I get him too."

Steve laughed and took Grace's hand. "I'll tell him you guys were here. See you tomorrow."

He gave Catherine a quick kiss before turning to Amber. "You ready?" He asked.

She nodded and followed Steve to Danny's room.

They walked into the room and slowly approached the figure lying prone in the bed. Steve sucked in a breath at the sight of his partner, but made sure to keep it together for Amber and Grace.

"He's all sweaty Uncle Steve, he's too hot," Grace said in a distressed tone.

"It's just the fever Gracie," Steve said reassuringly. "You see that wire in his arm? It's getting some medicine into him so that the fever can start to go down and he won't be so hot."

Grace nodded and frowned. She walked over to her father and took his hand in hers.

"Me, Amber and Uncle Steve are here now Danno," she whispered. "If you wake up soon I promise I'll get Auntie Kono to bring you malasadas tomorrow morning."

Danny muttered something unconsciously and rolled over on the bed.

"One mention of a malasada and this guys on the move," Steve said with a smirk.

Amber laughed and joined Grace at the side of the bed. "Hey Jersey," she said. "This kind of reminds me of our first date... Rest well Danny I'll be back in the morning." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Catherine warned me that you would be staying the night and Grace shouldn't be here all night, Danny wouldn't want that," she explained. "I'll take her back to his place and stay with her. I'll bring her back here tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot Amber," Steve said. "Danny better hold on to you."

"Oh believe me," she replied with a smile. "I'm not so easy to get rid of."

Steve laughed and bent down to give Grace a hug.

"You'll take of him for me won't you Uncle Steve?" She asked.

"You know I will," he replied.

Grace smiled and left with Amber. Steve sighed as they left the room and sat down in the hard uncomfortable chair next to Danny's bed that he'd undoubtedly be spending the foreseeable future in.

"Guess it's just you and me buddy," he said, looking at his friend. He hated seeing Danny in that bed. He looked small and sick and miserable. Steve couldn't help but feel like maybe a part of this was his fault. "You better be alright buddy. A lot of people need you here. I know I do... I meant what I said, I love you Danno. And if somehow you're hearing all this, I'll deny it forever but I do."

Steve watched his partner for a while before putting his feet up on the bed and letting Danny's even breathing and the beeping of his heart monitor eventually lull him to sleep.

*********************h50*****************

"I think he's waking up..." A voice whispered.

"You think?" A different voice asked.

"About time!" Another responded. "He's taking up half my bed..."

At the last voice, Steve's eyes shot open and he immediately jumped out of the chair when he saw that he was surrounded.

"Good morning to you too boss," Kono said with a laugh.

"Calm down there soldier," Danny added. "We're all friendlies here!"

Steve's eyes shot straight to his partner and he found himself back at the bed in seconds.

"Danny!" He finally managed to say. "Hey man! Good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Danny replied. "Feeling a lot better actually."

"You were right Uncle Steve," Grace said from her place at Danny's side. "His fever went down and he's not as hot."

Danny leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'm good as new monkey," he reassured her.

"How long was I out?" Steve asked, looking around the room to Kono, Chin, Amber, and Catherine.

"I woke up about an hour ago," Danny said. "They've all only been here twenty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Steve demanded.

Danny shrugged. "You looked like you needed your beauty sleep," he replied. "Looking a bit rough around the edges there bud."

Steve laughed. "You should see yourself pal," he replied.

"I got stabbed with a piece of rebar and developed a severe infection," Danny pointed out. "What's your excuse?"

Steve shook his head and smiled. "I see you really are feeling better," he said.

"So how soon can you spring me?" Danny asked.

"Not sure-" Steve started to say.

"Not for at least two more hours," Amber replied.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You thought I wasn't going to talk to my boyfriends doctor? I was promised a trip to Maui you know. Don't think I've forgotten Jersey. I plan to collect."

"A promise is a promise!" Danny replied with a smirk. "And believe me when I say I ALWAYS deliver."

Grace failed to stifle her laughter. "Stop flirting Danno!" She exclaimed.

"You're too young to know about flirting," Danny told her seriously. "No flirting for you! Not for... Ten more years?"

"Fifteen," Steve said. "Anyone tries anything before then Grace you come straight to me, I'll take care of it."

Danny started to laugh which soon turned into a long and painful coughing fit. By the time he was finally able to catch his breath, he looked up to see very concerned faces surrounding him. Steve had a hand on his back and the other hovering above him, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay guys," he insisted. "Really."

He pulled Grace closer and gave her a kiss when he saw that he'd scared her.

"I'm okay monkey I promise it was just a cough," he assured her.

"Maybe I should get the doctor..." Steve said.

"No no. No need I'm good now really," Danny insisted.

"Good," Kono replied, stepping forward and punching Danny lightly on the arm.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"For scaring us like that," Kono said. "Three times in one day that must be a new record. You even have Steve beat there."

"Hey..." Steve muttered.

"I'm sorry," Danny said before glancing at Steve. "Really."

"It's okay Danno as long as you don't do it again," Grace replied.

"I'll try my best," Danny promised.

Grace looked up at Steve with an expectant expression.

"I will too," Steve said immediately.

Grace nodded her head.

"You know..." Danny said. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember a certain someone promising me malasadas when I woke up..."

Grace laughed. "I didn't know you could hear me!"

"I always hear you monkey," Danny replied. "Now where are my malasadas?"

"As soon as we get you sprung, we'll get you some malasadas," Steve said. "Not the best or healthiest food for someone who was just in the hospital though."

"Never stopped me before," Danny said. "Not gonna stop me now."

Steve rolled his eyes and put his hands up in the air. "What are we going to do with you?" He asked, exasperated.

"I've got a few things in mind..." Amber said.

"Do tell..." Kono replied.

"As intriguing as that sounds," Danny said. "And believe me it does, maybe later when my daughters not present."

Amber smiled and winked. "You got it."

"Do you two need a room?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Correct if I'm wrong Steven, but I believe this is my room," Danny replied. "Just because I let you sleep on my hospital bed doesn't make the place yours. Just like me letting you drive my car doesn't make it yours, despite what you and half the island may believe."

"It always goes back to the car with you!" Steve said.

"It's my car!" Danny exclaimed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night bud." He replied.

Danny shook his head and looked at Grace who was giggling by his side.

"What's so funny monkey, huh?" He asked.

"You and Uncle Steve are Danno!" She replied.

"Do they do that a lot?" Amber asked.

"You better get used to it," Kono replied. "They spend the majority of their time bickering like an old married couple. I'm starting to think they genuinely enjoy it. These two are a package deal. You may not know this yet, but you're not only dating Danny."

"She's right. Welcome to the relationship," Catherine said with a smile. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Amber laughed. "Thanks. It's nice to be here," she replied.

"Do you hear what they're saying about us Steve?" Danny asked.

"Can you believe them?" Steve replied.

"Not in the slightest..." He said.

Steve looked at him suddenly and Danny could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Alright ninja boy, out with it," he said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Don't play dumb, I know you've got something to say, so say it," Danny replied.

"I... I just uh...," Steve started.

"You... Good start, keep going," Danny encouraged.

"I'm glad you're alright buddy," Steve said finally. "I was worried."

Danny smiled. "I just love it when you show emotions Steven," he said. "It reminds me that you are in fact a human being."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Very funny Danno."

"Don't worry so much Steve," he replied. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good to hear," Steve said honestly.

"Oh and Steve..." He began. "I heard you... Before, what you said. And I love you too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Steve answered quickly.

"Of course you don't," Danny replied with a smile.

"Awwwwwwww," everyone in the room chorused.

"Shut up!" Steve and Danny demanded together.

**************h50****************

Sooo yeah there it is! I really like Amber I hope we see more of her next season she could make things interesting.

All the medical stuff came from google and Grey's Anatomy sorry if it's a bit off!

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! I'm gonna try to post again soon :)

Totally unrelated side note: if anyone is suffering like I am from a summer with no shows I totally suggest either Sherlock, Game of Thrones, or Fargo. I got into all three of those recently and they are all equally amazing! Let's just say I have too much time on my hands before camp starts lol.

Cheers


End file.
